1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clear plastic packages for small articles of commerce. In particular the invention relates to packages that have a clear so-called “blister” part for holding the articles, and a flat card portion for holding printed information and for covering the blister portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become popular to secure small articles of commerce in clear plastic packages such as clamshell-type packages and card-and-blister packages that permit prospective purchasers a view of the product while providing a seal against tampering and pilferage. The conventional card-and-blister package has a clear blister portion having a periphery that is adhesively attached to the flat surface of a cardboard card member. Such packages can be sealed by applying Heat energy to the back of a cardboard to activate dried adhesive on pre-coated cards. Advances in packaging technology have involved systems that employ UV energy to instantly seal such packages containing UV activated adhesive. In this regard see U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,169 to Appelbaum, et al. which discloses a packaging machine for UV sealing of card-and-blister packages.
Despite these advances certain limitations remain.